Halloween Spirit
The Halloween Spirit is a recurring villain from Teen Titans Go!. He is the holiday figure of Halloween. He can be summoned by Raven when concocting a potion and casting a spell for the purpose of bringing the spirit back to the holiday, whenever she feels it's "lacking" one year. The Halloween Spirit does well at spicing the holiday up at first but usually, takes thing too far, terrorizing all of Jump City with a league of monsters, ghosts, demons, and other creepy creatures. He is voiced by Khary Payton. Biography According to the ancient lore, The Halloween Spirit used to be a free spirit since the dawn of time. Every night, The Halloween Spirit would terrorize the land, bringing nightmares to life, and feeding on the fear of children. He fed on the fear of the kids, which caused him to dominate the night sky with his terror. One historical night on October 31, his victims had finally had enough and they faced their fears, which banished the spirit into becoming trapped in a pumpkin. Since then, The Halloween Spirit has been a condensed, but still influential figure, who was non-threatening every day of the year, except for the newly established holiday of Halloween, where his scariness would be celebrated and he would get to enjoy leading his own national holiday. The Halloween Spirit made his first appearance in the Halloween special, simply titled "Halloween", which focused on the Teen Titans losing their holiday spirit on the night of all hallow's eve, due to them outgrowing the holiday and no longer being scared of anything anymore. Raven was determined to fix their lack of Halloween spirit by summoning none other than The Halloween Spirit, himself. The Halloween Spirit was brought into Raven's Room, where it embodied a Jack-O-Lantern to communicate with her. Raven told him about her dilemma. The Halloween Spirit fixed this by casting a magic spell on the Teen Titans, turning them into little kids again. Although his method of solving her problem wasn't done quite how she wanted it, Raven was still glad to see that her friends fearing the holiday again. Still trapped in his Jack-O-Lantern body, The Halloween Spirit gave little Robin a fright, prompting the latter to kick him off the couch and onto the ground, where his pumpkin shell shattered into bits, releasing the spirit's true form into the world. The Halloween Spirit's purest form was a big shadowy black ghost with a ball of fire for a head. The Halloween Spirit ran rampant around Jump City and once again terrorized the world with his reign terror. The Halloween Spirit brought Halloween decorations to life and turned them into real monsters, who would attack the children of the world. The Teen Titans had to stop him by facing their fears. They fought off his monster minions and then caused the spirit to shrink in power by showing him how brave they were. When he was weakened enough, The Halloween Spirit was trapped back into another pumpkin again, by Raven. The Halloween Spirit returned for the Halloween/Christmas special, "Halloween vs. Christmas", where Santa Claus tried to steal his holiday away from him. The Teen Titans summoned him again. This time, they concocted the potion in a squash instead of a pumpkin, so the Halloween Spirit took on the form of the squash, giving him a new appearance. They told him about what Santa was doing to his holiday and The Halloween Spirit wasn't going to allow that. So, the Halloween spirit summoned a bunch of his monsters to fight Santa and his elves in battle. Trivia *The Halloween Spirit is summoned by filling a pumpkin or less commonly, a squash, with a liquid potion, concocted from the following ingredients: **Witch's Eye **Dragon's Scale **Mummy's Hand **Goblin's Tail **Candy Corn *He is the first Holiday figure to appear in the show. *The Halloween Spirit is one of the three recurring villains in the show to be a portrayal of a holiday figure or a widely popular fantasy figure. The other two are Santa Claus and The Tooth Fairy. *It is ironic that The Halloween Spirit is arch-rivals with Santa Claus as in a way, their holidays are polar opposites. Christmas is a holiday that was founded on the birth of Jesus Christ, while Halloween is a holiday, founded on the spirits of the deceased coming back from Hell. Gallery Halloween Spirit and his Monsters.png|The Halloween Spirit and his army of monsters. Halloween Spirit's Original Form.png|The Halloween Spirit in the form of a pumpkin. Halloween History.png|The Halloween Spirit, terrorizing the night, many centuries ago. Defeating Halloween.png|The village people defeating and imprisoning the Halloween Spirit with bravery. Defeating Halloween Again.png|The Halloween Spirit being defeated with bravery a second time. Halloween Squash.png|The Halloween Spirit being summoned, via squash. Halloween Spirit 2.png|The Halloween Spirit as he appeared in "Halloween vs. Christmas". Halloween Spirit vs. Santa Claus.png|The Halloween Spirit, vs. Santa Claus. Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Deities Category:Monsters Category:Paranormal Category:Immortals Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Honorable Category:Dark Forms Category:Usurper Category:Fighters Category:Revived Category:Trickster Category:Successful